Devil Bet
by morganville-vamp-chick
Summary: Claire is 17 and has been living in the glass house for a year,she has feelings for Shane but what she doesn't know is that he feels the same way. Then Shane makes a bet with Michael, for 1 sec its all OK then because of the bet,everything goes wrong R&R
1. Love?

_**Heyyy :-D it's Nikki OK this is my third Morganvillie vampire story. I promised myself that I wouldn't make another until I finished the other two but I love this idea. . . If your a Shane and Claire person you'll love this PLEASE REVIW**_

_**ENJOY**_

Shane's pov

_LOVE _how do you know when you're in love? The word always creeped me out, I never really knew what it meant But I've heard people say it all the time. Truthfully I've never said it myself but here Iam wondering what does it mean?

_You love being with them and when ever you're not you're heart aches_

_You love to make them smile and when they do it's the most beautiful thing ever_

_You'd never let anything hurt them and if anyone did you'd beat the shit out of them_

_The thought of loosing them makes you want to cry_

_And_

_You think there the most beautiful person in the world_

If all that's true then I'm in love with Claire Danvers.

But there's a few problems, I could never dream of addmitting it to her I mean there's a HUGE possibility that she doesn't feel the same way. . . Because where not even together, I've never kissed her or anything close to it, but that doesn't mean it takes a lot not to when where alone.

She's 17 & I'm 18 only a year difference, there's nothing wrong with us being together but. . . She's Claire, like my little sister like Michael and Eve's little sister they'd probobly kill me if I even came close to her.

So here I'am lying on my bed, hands behind my head thinking _alot_ Claire's at collage, Eve's at work and Michaels working on a song downstaires.

_Hmppp my life sucks. . . . Well I came close to kissing her yesterday . . ._

Claire's pov

I never thought I'd ever ever say this but. . .Class is boring, we are having a lecture and I know EVERTHING that the profesers going to say, everyone else around me is taking notes but I was sat there re-playing what happened yesterday,

I was studing while Shane was playing video games, he had the volume up full-blast.

_OK Claire concentrate, block out the noise_ -

'HAHHA! YES, YOU NO MATCH FOR ME!' Shane suddenly shouted making me jump. I sighed and finnally said,

'Shane can you please turn it down?'

'No way, I'm about to beat my personal record.' He grinned.

'You beat your record everyday. . .and you don't need the sounds.' I shotback.

'The sound of them dying helps me?' He said knowing it was dumb to say that aswell. I followed what Eve did to him a few days back. I came in front of him, causing him to pause the game.

'Oh not this again,' He sighed. I searched for the lead to pull out, witch crashed the whole game. I couldn't see it.

'Hahha unlucky you I'm prepered this time.' He said shooting a cheaky grin witch she loved, he then held up the lead she was looking for.

'I knew you'd try it, so I got the lead before you could.' He chuckled,

'And you guys think I'm dumb.' He finished. I raised my eyebrows, bent over and pulled out the wire connecting the pad and PlayStation. I laughed, and he pulled a face witch had ahhh-shit written all over it.

'Right,' He started. 'You've had you're fun, give it back now.' He said trying to put on a seriouse face, but failing with crooked smile.

'Will you turn the volume down?' I said twirling the wire in my hand.

'Nope.' He said, popping the _'p'_

'Well then. . .' I said. His smile got wider, he laughed and then ran at me,

'WOAH!' I shouted as I ran away, I didn't get far though.

'Gotcha.' He said grabbing round the waist, gently throughing me on the armchair.

I could stop laughing as he fought me for it. He's a lot stonger, he could of snached it off me in the first second but he didn't. I then walked backwards, with him coming closer. I'd totally forgotten about the chair behind us, and then sumbled over the seat landing in a lying down positon, Shane was so close to me that he did the same. But he put his arms out and fell perfectly on top of me.

We were so close together, for a few seconds, we stayed there just staring into eachothers eyes. Then he started leaning forward, there was a single breath between our lips when we heard a bang!

'HOME.' Eve's voice sounded from the hall. In that second me and Shane jumped away from eachother in fright, he plucked the wire out of my hand and reconnected it. I jumped up and grabbed my text book, when Eve came into the living room.

'How come your home?' Shane said, his voice sounded angry & confused.

'Well good to see you to.' Eve scoffed. She jerked her head to the kitched and I followed.

'Damn what's up with him.' She said as we entered.

'I dunno I answered keeping my head down, it wasn't a lie, I couldn't really belive that Shane was angry over Eve interupting our nearly kiss

Could he.. . . . .

_**I know really lame chapter, but I wana build it up. And this is a test, I'm gonna do 3 chapters and if they go well I'll continue, if not. . . .**_

_**PLEASE REVIW!**_

_**NIkkie**_

_****_


	2. Maybe A Little More Then Liking

_**Hey sorry for taking forever to update but I was on holiday**_

_**Thanks to Sammiij96 for being my first reviewer and everyone else who reviewed :-D**_

_**Chapter 2 enjoy. . . **_

Shane POV

Dinner - my favorite time of day, and Thursdays are better because it's Claire's turn to cook and she is by far the best chef in the whole house, I think she's making tacos – or I hope she is.

Me, Eve and Michael are at home and Claire's still at collage. Me and Michael where playing video games while Eve was painting her nails a sparkly black.

'Come on Shane what is up with you!'Michael cried in frustration. He was right I wasn't playing well at all, Michael had won the last 3 games and was currently 3000 points ahead of me.

'I dunno dude I'm just tired.' I lied. He stared it me but I pretended not to notice and went into the kitchen.

_Ahh why me, why can't I have a normal life. . . That's right because I live in morganville._

'Your lying.' I jumped as Michael's voice declared behind me. I hadn't even heard him enter.

_OK stay calm_

I shakily turned around,

'What are you talking about?' I said stupidly, since when was I a crap lier, then again since when was I in love?

'Oh come Shane you'd be the last person on earth to forget that I'm a vampire and yet you've forgotten that I can tell when you're lying and you just got up, you're obviously not tierd.'

There was nothing I could say to that, everything he said was cold hard ans true, so I just stood there and stared at him. There was a aqward silence between us then he finnally spoke.

'Come on, what is it man, tell me.' His voice was almost pleeding.

'It's nothing.' I should have known that, that wouldn't make him back down because he just stood there eyebrows raised.

'Is it Claire?' _Oh. ._

How the hell did he figure that out! Never not once have I ever shown anyone that I like Claire, how does he know?

'Dude calm down.' Michael said smiling, he must of read my facial expressions. _OK Shane, just try and save this._

'What would make you think this is about Claire?' I said stupidly. He paused and seemed reluctent to say the next thing,

'OK, well. . . see the thing is, me and Eve kinda know that you guys like eachother.' He said in a small voice. I felt the heat build in my face, I knew it was going red.

'Umm so you gonna aswer my question?' He said.

'W-what? Question?'

'You, know is this about Claire?' He asked again. There was no point in lying, he could tell. He already knows, just tell him.

'Yeah it is.' I finnally said.

'What happened?' He pried. I'd froze, I couldn't tell him. He'll kill me!

'Come on, just say it swear I won't, tell or shout or whatever.' _He's your bestfriend just tell him._

'Well, you know that I like her right?' I started, and he nodded.

'Maybe, it's a little more then liking.' I said slowly, Michael seemed to think about that for a while, then finnally his face dropped.

'Shane, you are kidding.' I tried to cut him off, but he was already there.

'You LOVE Claire.' Ohh man, I stared at him trying to make sence of it then, a lunatic smile apprered on his face.

'Awww. That's sweet.' He's not angry? Right then time to change the subject.

'Wait, you are a dude right, cuz _that's so sweet_ is not what you expect from a GUYS mouth.' I smiled.

'Whatever man. So you kissed her yet?' He said.

I've had enough of blushing, so I answered him straight.

'No, that's the problem. I can't.'

'Aww, poor Shane. First time he won't straight up kiss a girl.' Michael laughed.

'Shut up man. I could kiss her.' I lied.

'But you just said you can't.' He countered. I just glared.

'Fine I'll bet you $10.00 that you can't kiss her by the end of the week.' He said. I've never backed down from a bet and I'm not gonna start now,

'You're on!' I declared

_**Well that's it for now, I'll update soon so PLEASE reviwe because it kicks in the next chapter because the bet is made.**_

_**Nikkie**_

_****_


	3. This Was Meant To Happen

_**HEYYY, I never update this quick but you guys are giving me soo many reviws and I'm loving it :-D I've decided I'll make shout-out's to everyone who reviws at the end of chapters but that will start on chapter 4, so you guys can ask questions and things.**_

_**LOVE YOU ALL**_

_**ENJOY**_

SHANE POV

I woke up feeling horrible and scared, what happened yesterday played through my mind over and over. . . I have to _kiss_ Claire to win my bet with Michael, I'm a gonner - I mean I can barley sit next to her on the couch without feeling like I'm gonna blush.

Any way I've gotta do this - I'd addmitted my love for Claire to Michael, and if I don't kiss her now Michael will NEVER leave me alone!

Rolling out of bed, I kicked some clothes aside to clear my path to the door. I took a shower and headed down staries. Eve, Michael and Claire where all sat there, Claire was sat with her back to me on a stool and Michael was opposite the worktop looking at me His eyes shot to Claire and then when he looked back at me, he puckered his face and started kissing the air.  
><em>Twat I knew he'd do that<em>, I simply gave him the finger.

'Woah.' Eve suddenly said noticing Michael's kissy face.

'Keep the gay love for your rooms - or when me and Claire arent here.' She finished rolling her eyes. I smiled, the whole thing had back fired on Michael. So I just helped ,

'Yeah, I know right I keep telling him I'm straight but _nooo_. He just can't stay away from me.' I said, grinning like a head-case. By then Eve and Claire were both laughing at the top of their voices.

'Shut up man.' Michael sighed and carried on making breakfast. I went and sat down next to Eve to avoid Michael's snarkey comments, and to just plainly avoid Claire.

All through breakfast I was thinking about how I was gonna go about this whole thing, I couldn't just kiss her - that would be dumb, Claire wasn't just any girl she was. . .

'Shane Shane!' Eve's annoyed voice snapped me out of it. I blinked a few times before relising it was her black snapping fingernails that where in front of my face.

'Damn boy, you're really thinking hard there.' She snorted.

'Don't hurt you're self.' She laughed out loud. I gave her the finger and glared. Once she got over herself she looked back at me.

'But seriously dude what where you thinking about?' She asked innocently.

'Yeah Shane,' Michael piped in.

'What _were _you thinking about?' I glared at him.

'Shut it fang boy.' I snapped. Finishing my breakfast I went into the living room to kill zombies. Not to long after Michael joined me - still smiling as he hooked up his pad. Just as I was about to say something, Eve and Claire walked in. Michael immidiently stood up, I paused the game and looked at him.

'What up man?' I asked,

'Nothing. . . I'm. . .just, THIRSTY!' As he said it he jumped and walked toward Claire and Eve.

'Hey Claire I'm gonna go get some water, why don't you go and sit down.' He saod while pushing Claire toward me.

'Umm, OK.' She said confused. She sat down next to me and leaned back in the couch. I glared at Michael and just. . . . Yep SMILED.

'OK what the hell was that?' Eve snorted. Luckily claire hadn't sat as close as Michael had hoped. But that all changed when he walked in. After studying the room he turned to Eve,

'Hey move up please I wana sit at the end.' He said, my body went ridged. Eve was confused.

'What, why. Normally you guys fight over who sits nearer the t.v.' Michael thought about that.

'Well. . . My vamp eyes are super sensetive to I'm not allowed to sit to close.' He shrugged. Eve thought about it then nodded.

'Fair play.' Eve said, then looked at Claire.

'Budge up.' She told her. Claire did moving so close that I feel her breathing and soon enough my _own_ breathing exelarated. Michael and Eve soon sqeezed on to the couch.

I must have broken some kind of record because I was holding breath nearly the whole time until Claire finnally stood up.

'I gotta go to collage.' She sighed as I finnally relaxed.

'Yep, I'm gonna be late for work I'll give you a ride.' Eve jumped up and grabbed her purse.

'Thanks, bye guys.' Claire waved.

'Bye!' Michael and me said at the same time. When they walked out Michael jummped forward on the couch. I paused the game and glared.

'Fuck off, super-sensetive-eyed-vamp.' I snapped, his laugh rang through the house.

'Aww dude, I was just helping.' He said.

'I don't need you're help I've kissed plenty of girls.' I told him.

'And Claire's not in that catagory is she.'

'Shut up.' I told and sighed.

'Aww Shane -' I cut him off.

'Seriously dude if you say _anything_ I'll stake you!' I shouted at him. Michael's glare was hard and angry. For the rest of the time he was silent.

CLAIRE'S POV

'HOME!' Eve announced. As we turned the corner we only saw Michael, Shane was probobly upstaries. . . .maybe he's changing, OK Claire get those images out of your head!

'What's for dinner?' I asked trying to change the subject in my head, Michael opened his mouth to answer, but he was cut of by a shrike **(A/N I dont know how to spell that!)** From Eve.

'What's wrong?' Michael asked while searching the room for any threats. Eve pointed to the t.v.'

'That zombie. It looks like Lyssa.' Eve said. I stared at Michael.

'Lyssa? As in Shane's sister?' I said. Eve nodded frantically.

'Umm?' Michael said. Neither one of us knew what to say.

'Well.' Eve started, her head tilting to one side.

'This Lyssa is saying, 'Ughhhh.' I remember the real Lyssa saying, 'I love Shane I wana be just like him.' She was soo sweet.' Eve said smiling. She was right - not about the zombie thing, but about that being sweet.

'Aww she wanted to be like her big brother? Cute!' I chipped in.

'She wanted to be like Shane, what - Her whole family being dead, never got into collage, no job and no life?' Michael announced bitterly. Me and Eve looked at eachother speachless.

'Oh yeah?' Shane's voice behind us mad me jump. He was stood there looking like he was gonna cry and then punch someone. _Oh no please don't tell me he heard that!_

'I've got no life? You can talk, vamp ass!' He shouted then stormed upstaires. Me and Eve turned to look at Michael who was in the prosses of getting up to go to the staires.

'Oh no no no no no no.' eve said putting her hands out in front of her.

'You are not going up there. We don't want a fight.' Michael thought about it then nodded.

'Someone needs to calme him down.' He said.

'Yeah but first, _someone_ needs to tell us why _someone_ chatted that shit about thire best friend.' Eve said her voice was angry.

Michael sighed. 'We had a fight.' He simply said, but didn't give us the details.

'I'll go.' I said and turned to go up staires. When I got there I stood outside his room for a while, wondering what to say. But then I forced my hand up to knock.

'Fuck off.' His voice rough tearfull immidently answered.

'Shane? Are you OK?' I said, I didn't want to go, he needed someone. There was a long pause then the door opened. Shane was stood there.

_Oh god he's hot_. His was tear streaked, but he still looked so good. He stepped giving me a silent invataion into his room. After I came he shut the door and looked at me, there was so many expretions on his face I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

'Are you OK?' I asked stupidly,

'Yeah.' He said sarcastically rolling his eyes. I looked at him.

'Look, Michael told us what happened, h-he said you had a fight a-and I know it's hard for you but.' I carried on barley knowing what I was gonna say next.

'But you-' The last thing I saw was Shane coming toward me, until I was silenced by his lips crushing mine.

_Ohhh_ was all i could think as my knees buckled and failed me. His arm fasened around my waist and held me up.

_Kiss him!_ My body ordered. My own arms going around his neck and my fingers where tangled in his hair very quickly as I kissed him back. His grip tightened as he opened my mouth with his and his toung slipped through the small gap, his lips where soft and warm and his toung was moist. My whole body was melting in his arms and willing to go further. It ended then as he pulled back and looked at me, I couldn't help but bite my lip as I once again realised how hot he was, then I started blushing as the realisation hit me, _Shane had just tounged me_. He smiled a cheeky smile, I felt my cheeks go redder.

'Quit blushing.' He said putting his fingers on my chin tilting my head up. The kiss was softer but got more passonat every second. I felt a wave a cold chill over my skin as I realised Shane was lift up my shirt - I wasn't gonna discourage him. I helped him shrug me out of it. He grabbed me and swung me aroung then pulled away to pull his own shirt off, his was chest was strong and just. . .perfect. hE was smiling, then grabbed me again pushing me down on to the bed and pulling the blanket over us. He mouth left mine to procede to my neck and jaw, he was playfully nipping at my skin, then brought his mouth to mine again. His hands where wondering around my body leaving me breathless. He played aroung my bra for a while before expertly pulling of. Oh my god - where gonna do it, his hands left my chest and went to button of my pants.

_OH MY GOSH!_

He pulled back the looking shocked.

'Woah, wait shit!' He said out of breath.

'I'm being an idiot, a-are you sure?' i looked him, _you love him_ - I reminded myself and a smile spreaded across my face, witch made him smile. He unbuttoned my pants,

'You can tell me to stop-' But this time I silenced him by kissing him. . .

_finnally me and Shane where together, this was ment to happen. . . _

_**YAY! hope you liked it, next chapter it will have this in Shanes POV and more! SO AND AND I BEG PLEASE REVIIW**_

_**I'll give you a shout out.**_

_**NIKKIE**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	4. A Stupid Bet?

_**HEY I'M BACK I thought I may aswell update now because I'm going on holiday on Wednesday so I didn't want to keep you waiting **_

_**But be warned it's a very short chapter**_ :-D

_**PLEASE ENJOY**_

CLAIRE'S POV

I didn't want to leave. I really really don't want to leave. I was wrapped up in Shane's warm embrace, my head against his chest. It was 7 and I was supposed to be at collage but I wasn't about to leave. Evrything was silent - exept for Shane's soft snoring

I was so happy. For years I'd felt like Shane's little sister, but know - we where here in his bed cuddled together after what was an _amazing_ night. All I could do was keep on replaying last night in my mind. But not only because it was the best night of my life, but because there was something, something important and I was missing it. Something Shane had done.

_Kissing,  
>Getting in bed,<br>Taking clothes off,  
>Sex,<br>Then sleeping._

It was all normal, but Shane had said something. When I was about to sleep, had whispered something in my ear just as I was falling asleep but I'd forgotten what it was. Shane's hand started to move on my back I shut my eyes again. He yawned then stayed completely still for a few seconds before moving his hands to my waist and cuddling me closer. I couldn't help but smile – Shane didn't notice because then he moved his mouth to my ear,

'Claire?' He said slowly. I looked up at him and smiled,

'Yeah.'

'You know last night...?' He said.

_Oh my god he's gonna take it back it was just a mistake._

'Yeah?' I answered trying to hide my worry.

'Do you regret it?' He asked honestly looking scared. I couldn't believe it, I was the one thinking that Shane's too good for me. He was still waiting for an answer,

'Not in a million years.' I said grinning which he matched. He bent his head down to give a few kisses – although it wasn't making out, the slow sweet kisses still left me tingling

'can I ask you something now?' I said as he pulled away.

'Sure.' He answered,

'What did you say to me before I fell asleep last night?' I said curiosity taking over.

His smile widened, 'Think.' He simply said and hopped out of bed and got dressed heading for the shower.

I lay there for a while, relaxing into my thoughts. I then pulled on bra and underwear – followed by my clothes. I left Shane's room and headed for my own.

After a while I heard a hard pounding on the bathroom door.

'SHANE SHANEEEEE GET OUT NOW! SOME OF US ACTUALLY HAVE JOBS! SINCE WHEN ARE YOU UP THIS EARLY?' Eve shouted, I then heard the clomping of her shoes getting closer and closer until finally there was a knock on my door.

'Come in.' I called.

'Hey CB.' She said as she entered.

'I didn't see you after you went to talk to Shane everything OK?' She asked. I wasn't entirely sure if I was ready to tell Eve, I mean I was still getting over last night myself.

'Umm –nothing.' I said not looking at her.

'OK I'll ask again and this time the truth please.' She said. I knew I was a terrible liar so I kept looking at the floor.

'Do you two have a fight?' She asked.

'Far from it.' I mumbled under my breath – but not low enough for Eve.

'What are you talking about?' She said my eyes finally meeting hers.

I opened my mouth to make an excuse but she beat me t0 it,

'You better not say nothing or else I'll keep you in here until you tell me the truth – and I'll know if your lying because I'll call Michael.' She finished.

If I had to choose between Eve knowing about last night and Michael knowing about last night, Eve would win by a mile.

'Umm, me and Shane kinda. . .we err, slept together.' I finished in the smallest voice I could. There was silence for a while until I finally heard,

'AHHHHHHH' Eve was screaming again but this time she wasn't angry she was jumping in circles clapping her hands,

'OMG OMG OMG you and Shane THIS IS SOOOOOO COOL.'

I blushed uncontrollably, she looked at me again,

'Tell me what happened?' She asked looking like a loony, I felt my face go redder – but Eve was still waiting for an answer and she was giving me an encouraging look.

'Nothing.' I said simply,

'It just happened.' Eve raised her eyebrows.

'Just like that?' She said suspicion high in her voice.

'Yeah.' I lied.

'OK.' She nodded, and then walked out. I couldn't help but smile to myself as once again the thought of me and Shane being together hit me.

**...**

I took my time in the shower, drowning in my happiness, then put fresh clothes on and headed downstairs. When I was about to open the door I heard Shane and Michael talking.

'Nope I'm not lying.' Shane said.

'Seriously?' Michael said disbelievingly.

I had no idea what the where talking about, till Shane said...

'Seriously. I kissed Claire _I won the bet_ you owe me $10.00 and I slept with her so I think that $20.00 would be fair I won the bet.' He said.

Anger boiled up inside me. It was a bet – all of last was him gaining $10.00! I clenched my fists and burst through the kitchen door,

'SO THAT'S ALL IT WAS?' I screamed to a shocked Shane and Michael.

'YOU USED ME TO WIN SOME STUPID BET?' Shane stepped toward me but I stepped back.

'Claire I swear that's not what happened.' He said almost begging but I would never believe him. I lost my virginity and fell in love with a jerk.

'NO!' I shouted. I knew what I had to say, and the thought broke my heart.

'I know you would have probably said this to me since last night wasn't real.' I started.

'But I'm gonna say it first. We're through.' And with that and tear full eyes I ran out of the kitchen and to my room.

_**AWW poor Shane :'( stupid mis understanding Claire ;-)**_

_**Anyway as promised. . . shoutouts,**_

_**THANK YOU**_

_**Baddy abby**_

_**Scifigleek 1963**_

_**Vanessa**_

_**Shanesgirl xx (A/N back off he's MINE) haha ;-)**_

_**Samiij 96**_

_**Vampmarija 98**_

_**Luvdavamps**_

_**XxxgabbibabiixxX**_

_**XxmelissaXXrayanne**_

_**Hayley**_

_**Tori**_

_**Sahrahathawaybelikov- x (A/N I see you like vampire academy)**_

_**Vampires – rock- xXx**_

_**Jaz oXoX**_

_**I LOVE YOU ALL YOUR REVIWS MAKE MY DAY :-D ASK ANY QUESTIONS I WILL ANSWER AND YOU WILL GET A SHOUTOUT!1**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**NIKKIE**_


	5. Burning With Water

_**HEY EVERYONE! It's me. . . Don't worry I'm not dead :-D**_

_**OK so um's in chapter 3 I said I'd write Shane's POV of what happened with all the Claire stuff, but I didn't - so this is it, **_

_**ENJOY and review I can't tell you how much they mean to me and they make my day!**_

SHANES POV

I was upstaries when I heard a loud shrike **(A/N still don't know how to spell that!)** growing up in Morganville my instinc was to grab a stake and leg it downstaries. _Stop!_ My body ordered, listen to what's going on if you jump out now something bad could happen. Atleast you have the element of suprise.

'. . .Lyssa.' I heard Eve finish a sentence in a frightened voice. My heart skipped a beat as my brain raced for answeres - why the hell is Eve screaming over my sister.

'Lyssa? As in Shane's sister?' Claire asked but she didn't sound frightened just confused and a little weirded out. _Maybe if I listen some more I'll figure out what's going on._ I didn't want to jump out now incase they stop, beacsuse they where talking about a touchy subject.

'Umm?' Michael said - he sounded confused aswell. What the hell is going on?

'Well - this Lysaa is saying 'Ughhhh.' _Right now I'm even more clusess then before._

'I remember the real Lyssa saying 'I love Shane I wana be just like him.' I smiled. I loved hearing that - even though i've always hoped that she would be the compete opposite of me.

'Aww she wanted to be like her big brother? Cute!' Claire said. My smile grew. I started down the staries when Michael started to speak.

'She wanted to be like Shane, what - Her whole family being dead, never got into collage, no job and no life?' I stopped dead in my tracks. There was no trace of a smile on my face as I shouted. . .

'Oh yeah?' My voice echoing off walls made everyone in the house jump and turn to face me. Eve and Claire looked equally shocked at what Michael'd said and the suprise of my voice, and Michael had a look of utter regret on his face.

'I've got no life? You can talk, vamp ass!' I shouted and stomped upstaries as fast I could and slammed my door. Once slumped on my bed - a strong bitter taste formed in mouth as angry rushed through my venies. I could hear muffled talk downstaries but couldn't make out any words. I clenched my fists. _Who the hell does he think he is,_ I thought tears uncontrolably running down my face.

A soft knock interupted my thought's, _it's obviously Michael._

'Fuck off.' I answered without second thought.

'Shane? Are you OK?' I immidently sat up shocked. Shit did I just tell Claire to fuck off? That's not good, I sat there for a second longer before wiping my tears and walking to the door to open it. I stood there admiering her beauty. I couldn't help myself no matter how bad I was feeling she made it better. I then stepped back and let her in closing the door behind her.

'Are you OK?' She asked unsurely again.

'Yeah.' I answered and couldn't help but roll my eyes.

'Look Michael told us what happened.' She started not quite sure how to go about the help-Shane-he's-pissed subject. I watched as her lips quiver and stammer with every word. she was so small and cute and my focus on her lips overhwelmed me. As if a force went throught me I jumped toward her and kissed her fiercly. I didn't think about what I'd done before I was doing it. _I'm kissing Claire!_ My brain prosessed it thought's ran through my mind but my focus was Claire and Claire's mouth. Her lips where so sweet and soft but they where also frozen in shock. and then she kissed me, her arms wrapped around my neck warming my whole body my grip tightened. I opened her mouth and her taste felt so good running in my mouth and tingles where strong in my toung as it met hers. I pulled back then waiting till I was out of breath. Claire looked at me biting her lip, then her cheaks went red, I smiled wickedly at my achivment. And her whole face went red.

'Quit blushing.' I grinned and leant down to kiss her again. It was supposed to be a quick soft kiss (witch it was at first) but soon it turned passionate and intense. My hands tugged at the bottom of her shirt before pulling it up, my fingers passed over her soft skin. As soon as it was off I spun her around so that my back was facing the door. I let go and oulled my own T-Shirt to expose my chest, witch Claire liked as she smiled slowly. Seeing her like that smiling in her bra made me realise how sexy she was. I grabbed her again gently pushing her on to my bed, my body closely following. I left her mouth to kiss her jaw and neck lightly and nibble at the soft skin. I returned to her mouth giving her kisses that left me breathless. I was running my fingers along the skin at top of her bra then pulled it off feeling right at home pressed close up to her I didnt think as I unbuttoned her trousers. Claire shivered and I pulled back instantly realising how carried away I'd gotten, Claire also looked shocked.

'Woah, wait shit!' I gasped.

'I'm being an idiot, a-are you sure?' I asked hopefully. Thankfully it didn't take her long to decide she smiled her beutiful and sexy smile, witch I took as a 'go ahead'

'You can tell me to stop-' I started but Claire crushed my lips to mine. Shutting up now,

My whole body was relaxed and up and alive at the same time. I felt so good I was literaly buzzing. I had to ask her something. I pulled her closer to me before whispering in her ear.

'Claire?' She turned to me with a small smile.

'Yeah?'

'You know last night...' I started.

'Yeah?' She said again.

'Do you regret it?' I blurted. She stared at me for a while.

'Not in a million years.' I couldn't help but kiss her then slowly and sweetly. _I'm never gonna get enough of her._

'Can I ask you something now?' She asked

'Sure.'

'What did you say to me last night before I fell asleep?' She was suspiciouse, but I wasn't sure what she was talking about till I thought about it. . . I smiled

'Think.' I simply said. I hopped out of bed to dress and shower. I was happy I loved Claire so much and I got to show her it yep I'm in a very happy mood, in such a mood that,

'SHANE SHANEEEEE GET OUT NOW! SOME OF US ACTUALLY HAVE JOBS! SINCE WHEN ARE YOU UP THIS EARLY?'

Not even that could mess up my mood.

After my shower I forgot about what happened with Michael last night. so when I walked in he looked shocked,

'Shane. . .' He said slowly, I looked at his expression an that's what tipped me off that something was wrong - then I remembered. I should be pissed I really should, but I wasn't. In a way I owed him, if he didn't say that stuff then none of last night would have happened.

'About last night-' He started to say but I put my hand out.

'Doesn't matter it's over now.' He looked confused.

'Seriously, you never pass a chance to hold a gruge.' I rolled my eyes.

'Dick. Not today.' I smiled.

'What the hell did Claire say to make you forget.' I raised my eyebrows at him to tip him off. His face suddenly went **:-O**

'You're lying.'

'Seriously?'

'Seriously. I kissed Claire I won the bet you owe me $10.00 and slept with her so I think $20.00 would be fair I won the bet.' _Thank you Michael._ At that second the door opened with a loud _BANG!_ Michael and me both jumped out of our skin in shock. Claire was stood there with her fists clenched and a face that looked like she wanted to kill – and I could imagine why, _God please say she didn't hear._

'SO THAT'S ALL IT WAS?' she screamed. _And she heard._ I've always thought of her as a girl who is small and shy but right now I was terrified of her.

'YOU USED ME TO WIN SOME STUPID BET?' It seemed to hit her then. The fact that all of it was a joke ( well she thought it was) It hurt to see her look so upset and I wanted to comfort her but when i tried to step closer she backed up.

'Claire I swear that's not what happened.' I pleaded, but she wouldn't listen.

'NO.' She shouted cutting off any chance of an explanation.

'I know you would have probably said this to me since last night wasn't real.' _No please no Claire_. But before I could say anything she finished.

'But I'm gonna say it first. We're through.' At the last word I heard my heart shatter. She ran out and upstairs quickly wiping tears. Me and Michael where both shocked and staring at where Claire had been, but the difference was his eyes weren't burning with water. . . .

_**A peek into Shanes pretty head ;-) Next chapter will be up ASAP**_

_**ALL MY LOVE AND THANKS TOO. . .**_

_**Dream quest – Aww thanks loads**_

_**Rhiannon Rae – I know don't worry it get's better**_

_**Tabitha Marie Collins – Thanks :-D**_

_**Morganvilleprincessroxie – Thank you muchly ;-)**_

_**Rachel Louise xxx – Wow thank's that's awesome, considering how much I love Shane **__**J**_

_**JazXoXo – Yes expect more drama**_

_**Vampmarija98 – Hahaa yes, poor Michael :-D**_

_**Nikkie Gargol – HAHA you're reiew made me laugh XD**_

_**Im-the-fang-to-your-bang – Llama? No worries I'm often quite hyper. . . THANKS**_

_**YOU ALL RUEL ESSPECIALLY THOSE WHO REVIW ALL MY CHAPTERS! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIW**_

_**NIKKIE**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	6. Not The Best Arguing Material

_**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOO YOU LOVELY PEOPLE :-D I'M SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT I'VE DECIDEDTO UPDATE AS A TREAT FOR GOING BACK TO SCHOOL AND BECAUSE IT'LL TAKE LONGER TO UPDATE THEN SO. . . **_

_**UM I JUST THOUGHT I'D TELL YOU THIS BEACUSE IF YOU HAVN'T READ MY PROFILE THEN YOU WON'T KNOW THAT I HAVE DYSLEXIA - JUST A HEADS UP FOR THE SPELLING NOT LOOKING FOR SYMPATHY DON'T WORRY ;-)**_

_**ENJOYYYYY!**_

CLAIRE

I ran to room as fast as I could, the fact that my legs where shaking slowed me down slightly but I didn't let it stop me beacuse the fact that Shane was downstaries over powered it. I didn't hear his footsteps immidently but by the time I reached my room he was pounding up the staires.

As I jumped on the bed the tears hit harder. I hugged my pillow as if it would make all the pain go away. Shane was now knocking on my door - he was knocking quite loudly, he had to scince I was crying louder.

'Claire, Claire please open up. Let me explain. Please, you've got it wrong.' He begged. He could eaisily get in, there was no lock on my door but I guess after my outburst he didn't think it was wise to just walk in. In all honesty he had nothing to worry about. My shouting and screaming was just in the heat of the moment, I really wasn't the best arguing material.

'Claire please!' He cried out,

'Go away!' I yelled - that was the limit of my speach scince my voice was cut off by a sob. I hugged my knees to my chest and cried harder. I thought I was going to pass out. My ached like never before but in all honesty it was partly my fault. I couldn't stop thinking about all the things that made me fall in love with him.

The times when I'd trip and he'd catch me by wrapping his arms around me, how I felt so safe there and never wanted him to let go. His beautiful smile which took my breath away. But I knew now that I was stupid and I over rated him. He never loved me, but even with all swimming in my mind I couldn't over look the fact that the reason my heart was hurting was because I still loved him and wanted him to love me. . .

SHANE

I could punch him right now; he's so stupid and doesn't think before he acts. This complete idiot staring back at me in the mirror with a face set with an emotion that I didn't recognize. _Hurt._

I'm not very familiar with showing my feelings. I always keep it bottled up, but not now the hot tears running down my face showed it. I turned away from the mirror being unable to look at my self anymore. I'd gone into my room after trying and to talk to Claire. I knew it was wrong and that I should have tried harder but I couldn't. My knees where failing having to stand outside her door and have to hear her crying – it hurt like hell and to know it was my fault just made it worse.

I was desperate to talk to her though. I needed to explain what happened. She had every right to be angry but she had the wrong idea. She thought that the bet was made just for fun and probably to get sex but Michael did it to give me a boost, Claire's like a sister to him and he wouldn't do that to her. But he knew that I wouldn't back down a bet, the money didn't matter to me. When I kissed her I wasn't thinking about being $20.00 richer, I was thinking about finally being with her. I loved her with all my heart and just wished she would hear me out but she was a smart girl and had realized now that I didn't deserve her.

_**SMALL CHAPPY – DON'T KILL ME! I'm in need of some ideas people! And if you want to know where his is going check my profile and find out what Iam ClaireX? But I wouldn't cuz it will spoil it! Read my profile anywaayyyy**_

_**AND MY THANKS TO MY LOVELY PEOPLE WHO MAKE MY DAYY**_

_**Morganvilleprincessroxie-awwww thanks loads, one of the sweetest reviews I've ever had. Poor Shane!**_

_**I'm-the-bang-to-your-fang – Thanks glad to hear it. Sorry about spelling :/**_

_**Rachel Louise xxx – Hahaaa thanks loads**_

_**Dream quest - :D glad u enjoyed it. Keep reading and find out**_

_**Rhiannon Rae – thank youu**_

_**Dixieland101 – Thanks loadss**_

_**The Weasleys Ruel and Wolfs 2 – I know right :'-( thanks for reviewing**_

_**Kitten08101993 – thanks for telling me J and thank you muchly for that review**_

_**Annonymous –THANKS ;-)**_

_**StillAWorkInProgress – Thank you muchly**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXX PLEASE REVIEW promise next chappy will be longer and Claire and Shane might confront eachother. . . .**_


	7. Knife Through My Heart

_**Hello! I know I've been gone ages! Honestly I've been lazy but I really don't know what to write? So this chapter might be crap but please reviw!**_

**CLAIRE**

My alarm rang in my ears and I was too weak to turn it off. I'd cried all night and now my eyes felt crusty and they hurt. My throat felt like it had been closed up I was already finding it hard to breath. I'd never had my heart broken before, and as much as I belived in love I didn't think it would hurt this much. Essepically after a one nighter, well I didn't think I'd ever have a one nighter. This was my fault any way, I was an idiot to think Shane could love me. I'd seen him come home with girls plenty of times, all those times I'd been so jelouse and angry that I wasn't like those girls. Long leged, tanned and blond.

What really confused me though was Micheals part in this. I'd always seen him as the over-protective brother I'd never had. The type that would beat up any boys that came near me, but to hear that he actully had a bet with Shane to get with me. From what I'd heard the bet was just a kiss so the fact that Shane went even further and slept with me was like another knife right through my heart.

_Shut up about him!_ I yelled at my self, but I simply couldn't. Practially every night I'd dream about him. Him holding me and kissing me and maybe even telling me he loved me. This morning I'd felt lonley without it, I'd make myself smile when I remembered all the crazy impossible things I thought about.

I looked at the clock remembering why me alarm had gone off in the first place. I had collage but I didn't even have to look in a mirror to figure out that I would take ages making myself half decent. And either Shane or Micheal would be down there and I really couldn't face them now.

**Shane**

A sharp noise woke me with a such a shock tell I fell onto my side. The cold of the wooden floor shot through me.

'Holy crap.' I said through clenched teeth.

_Wait a minute? Why the fuck am I on the hallway floor freezing my ass off?_

Oh yeah, now I remember. After I'd gotten way too annoyed to stay in a room alone with myself I'd gotten up and tried to convince Claire to let me in and talk to her. But she hadn't replied, maybe she was asleep. Well that was better then her crying.

The noise that had woken me up came from Claire's room. It had to be her her alarm. And considering that it was now off that meant she was awake. I jumped to my feet and supressed a curse as I realsied how numb this cold had made my legs and feet.

After I steadied myself I raised my shaking hand and gently knocked on Claire's bedroom door.

'Claire? I know you're awake, can you please just let me in so we can talk?' I asked trying to use an innocent voice. It took her a while to answer, but she finally did.

'Shane, came you please just go.'

I was confused at first as to why she'd said please. But it didn't take me long to register the difference in her voice. It was croaky and full of pain. She was normally pretty calm and quiet. I loved her because of all that, never mind short-skirted girls who where enough make-up to tart up America for a year. Claire was actally someone who could make me happy not just give me good sex. I could not loose this.

'I know you hate me and everything but just please hear me out?' I practically begged.

'No. I can't I heard what you too said, I know it was a bet what more do you want to say?' Her voice was stronger now, but it sounded forced.

'Noo it wasn't just a bet. Please Claire open the door I want to say one thing.' Oh hell no. I didn't just say that. _I love you Claire._ No, no way could I say that. But I was loosing her. She has to know how I feel.

The door actually opened. All I could do was stare at her. She looked bad, not that it but me off, it just made me more determined to fix this.

'What?' She asked, with the same determination as me. I opened my mouth to say it but I was cut off. A floor board creaked somewhere inside the house. I'd been living here ages and I immediantly knew where it was comming from.

Micheal's room. He was awake. Neither of us had come down last night, he'd want to know what was going on. Hurry up! I said to my self. And I might have done it - if Micheal didn't just walk out of his room. I didn't have to look to know that he was blankly staring at the two of us. It didn't seem to bother Claire though,

'Well?' She demanded. I stared hopelessly into her soft tear filled eyes. I saw her swallow that hope of me saying something that would ease her pain. She shut the door, and that was it. Once again it hit me of what an idiot I'd been.

I turned around to see Mike looking at me with sad eyes.

'I'm sorry man.' He sighed. I put my hands in front of me,

'Nah,it's not your fault.' I told him trying to stop me voice from breaking into a sob.

'Kinda is.' He gave me a half-smile.

'I did actually think of the bet.' He said.

'Yeah well I'm the idiot who agreed. And I was even thinking of thanking you for giving me a boost.' I said qietly. He looked at me for another second, until I finally walked into my room.

_Why couldn't Claire have been listening to THAT convosation?_

_**Yayy another chapter! :) I'm sorry but I'm writing this a like 11:00 after a long day so I can't do the shoutouts?**_

_**But 2 promises I WILL update within about 2 weeks and I WILL do the other shout outs on the next chapter!**_

_**Please reviw**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	8. I Cannot Deal With This!

_**Okay I know what people are thinking! I didn't update, I'm really sorrrrrrrrrrrry but I totally forgot. And I didn't get that much reviews which is ok because I'm on 57 which means a lot but I was hoping to get 100 when I've finished. So pleaseeeeeee review.**_

SHANE'S POV

Me and Michael where sat at the table together, we'd probably be talking about the Claire situation. Except it was a secret from Eve - who was also sat there. I say it _was _a secret because soon it wouldn't be, because she hadn't heard anything from us since the other night and she was real pissed off.

'Shane I am not kidding you better tell what you've done now before I kick you where it hurts.'

Ouch, considering the size of her boots I'd better make a start.

'Well... Claire's mad at me.' I sighed. She frowned at me narrowing her eyes,

'How?' She said sounding less annoyed then before. But I couldn't answer her, I had no idea how I was going to say it. I looked to Mike for support but he was as speechless as me.

'Fine.' She said standing up.

'I'll just ask Claire.' She said angrily,

I shot straight out of my chair. If I was worried about my version it would be nothing compare to the worry I'd be feeling if she heard what Claire was feeling.

'No. Wait, I'll tell you.' I said quickly. But she smiled,

'No way Collins, you've had your chance and if you two are siding together I'm with Claire.'

'Wha-' I opened my mouth as she left. 'Hey! There are no sides!' I yelled after her but she was already on her way upstairs.

I looked at Michael, 'Dude. You could have backed me up.' I told him.

'Hey man I would have except she'd kick my ass worse than yours - I'm the boyfriend.' He said sounding logical, just because I was screwed doesn't mean he has to be aswell. I looked down at the table, what am I going to do? Life was a lot easier when I was with girls who wouldn't care if I was with them because I was normally with them for a laugh anyway. But I knew I was gonna really have to pull it out of the bag now.

/ - / - / - /- / - /

It didn't take long for the heavy footsteps to come down the stairs. Me and Michael looked at each other wide eyed. I'm dead, I thought as the footsteps got closer and the door opened.

'Hey Collins.' Eve yelled as she entered the door,

'Who the hell do you think you are?' She said taking her position in front of me with her hands on her hips. I sighed,

'Listen, the bet was only to kiss her.' I said before she could yell at me even more.

'The rest of it was what I actually wanted to do.' I told her, waiting for her to maybe realize that I didn't mean to hurt Claire. But instead she realized something else.

'Um – excuse me?' she said staring at me weirdly,

I replied slowly. 'Yeahh.'

'Bet? You made a bet.' Okay now she's really confusing me,

'Well now might be a good time to tell you Claire was too upset to tell me anything.' She said sounding angrier by each word. It took me a second to clock what she was saying. Then I got it, _she didn't know. And I'd just told her?_

She looked furious. I quickly moved to the other side of the counter.

'You made a bet!' This time she said in a voice that made Michael come and join me, in trying to be as far away from her as we can be.

'With Claire's feelings? Oh my Gosh, did you even take a second to think how she'd feel? Hm did you? No I thought not. You know Shane I knew you were a player, but I never thought you'd stoop so low.' Eve now had tears in her eyes. But they were just because she was so angry.

'Eve, I'm sorry this really isn't what I wanted to happen.' I pleaded.

'Yeah, well I don't think it's me you should apologize to.' She snapped back.

'I've tried talking to Claire I really have but she just won't listen.' I told her slowly getting angry myself.

'Yeah well I can't imagine why she doesn't want to listen to _you__._' She said in her most sarcastic voice, then stomped outside.

I was left standing there, think about everything. I'd made Eve angry at me, I'd broke Claire's heart and I don't know what will happen when Eve finds out who I made the bet with. I'd ruined everything.

I felt Michael put his hand on my shoulder. But I shook it off and look him in the eyes. What I was feeling must have been reflecting in my face because Michael looked kind of freaked out.

'I cannot deal with all this.' I told him flat out and left the room before he could try and stop me.

Once I was in my room I just lay on my bed. I wasn't emo or anything. I didn't cut myself to relive stress. I normally punched walls. But I couldn't now. I felt so weak, aching all over after 2 sleepless nights.

_I really just cannot deal with all this!_

Am I cursed or something. Everything I touch goes wrong. I've made everything hell when I was just trying to make myself happy – and Claire happy too. I hadn't realized how much I loved her until I found out she liked me back...

What am I going to do?

There was a light knock at the door. Urgh, why can't I just be left alone? It's probably Michael; he's apologized 100 times the past couple of days.

'Who is it?' I crocked out.

'Me.' It was Eve. What was going to do, yell at me again? I sighed. After thinking for a few seconds, I finally said,

'Fine come in.' I looked at the wall. I heard her come in and close the door. Her feet shuffled along the carpet then stopped a few feet away from my bed.

'Shane?' She said. And it was then I realized I was wrong. It wasn't Eve at all. It was Claire. I turned my head and jumped off my bed, staring at her as she stood there fiddling with her fingers. She took a step back as I came closer, I froze in my place.

'We need to talk.' She whispered...

_**Next chapter! Hahaha finally I know it's terrible but I literally just got an idea for the next chapter and I think it's okay. Hopefully you'll enjoy it all**_

_**Thank you everyone who reads but especially...**_

_**GaaraSandNiN**__** Thankks **_

_**LoVaReAd awwhh thanks a lot**_

_**Dixieland101 thanks for reading**_

_**Dream quest means a lot thanks**_

_**Im-the-fang-to-your-bang hahaa thanks for the idea! I love romance to**_

_**Smurflovesicecream thank you! I do try (awesome name by the way)**_

_**Luvdavamps I'll try to be quick**_

_**v-alice hahahaa we'l have to see if they do**_

_**HHSHSH thankssss**_

_**Kykyem woah what an amazing review! Means a lot thank you**_

_**Morganvilleprincessroxie hahaa thanks I actually feel the same**_

_**Dixieland101 and dream quest both of you reviewed twice! Thank you**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Much love xxxxxxxxxx**_


	9. This Was The End

_**HI! Okay I know I haven't updated in agess but yeah, I have no excuse I just always forget then get a random review and rememberrr! :) Anyway yeah - sooo Claire's just some into his room saying they need to talk... AND if you're reading my other story I'll probably update that in the next few days or something...**_

_**Anywaay**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Shane's POV

I stood there in my place feeling almost afraid that if I come too close she'd run away. She was playing with her hands and I noticed that her eyes were red, like she'd been crying.

_Of course she'd been crying you idiot._

I shut my thoughts up and finally decided to be the next one who spoke.

'Yeah we do.' I started, but how was I supposed to finish? Was I meant to get on my knees and grovel for forgiveness or just calmly explain myself? I pretty much knew I couldn't pull the second one of; I was desperate to just shout the truth at her.

'Claire look I know what you -'

'Wait.' She said suddenly cutting me off in a voice that was strangely strong and determined. Then for the first time since coming into my room she met my eyes. And from what I could see in them, it wasn't looking good for me.

'I've been thinking about what to say to say to you for a while.' _Same, unfortunately I was never all that good at memorizing my lines in drama._

'And... I guess this whole thing is my fault...'

What? What? Are you kidding me?

I stared up at her in shock. But she failed to hold her gaze and ended up looking at the floor.  
>I couldn't believe she thought it was her fault. I knew I was in the wrong and I didn't attempt to put any of the blame on her, I made the bet &amp; I kissed her first - what could she think she did wrong?<p>

'Claire, that's not true. None of this happened because of you.' I started explaining but it was like she was just ignoring me. I was right about her being determined

'But it is. I've _liked_ you for a while and I shouldn't have thought that you felt the same way. I've lived here for nearly a year and I know what girls you like and I'm not that type. I was just being stupid...'

Normally I'd be glad that someone else was actually willing to take the blame so I didn't get any hassle, but I couldn't – not to Claire. She was already hurt and now she was blaming herself.

After taking a deep breath she said, 'But I don't want this to affect everyone. So can we just forget about it?' I heard her say it, but I didn't believe it.

_Can we forget?_

'No.' The word came out of my mouth in a blunt tone and even shocked me but I knew there was no way in hell I'd be able to forget any of this.

She looked up at me startled.

'No Claire, I can't forget and I know you can't either. That night wasn't just me having fun or trying to gain $10. I care about you Claire.' That's not enough. _Stop being an idiot and say it._

'I know you care. But, I already know. I'm not what you really want.' Her voice was starting to break and I knew she'd leave soon.

_Come on say it say it,_

_I love you Claire. Why can't I say it?!_

A new feeling suddenly came over me. I had to bite my lip to stop any more water filling my eyes. And a big lump in my throat prevented me from being able to speak.

I didn't want to cry... I'd never really been in love & I had no idea why I was beginning to cry. And I hated it, my fists clenched tightly & my nails dug into my palm.

'_Don't you cry Shane. What are_ _you 5?'_ A mean voice from years ago echoed in my head.

My body stiffened up. No I've never been in love, so I didn't know what it feels like. Why is there so much hurt involved & why was it bringing back bad memories.

'_Suck it up and carry on. They're gone__,__ admit it. For how long are you gonna stay useless?' _Frank's ghost said again.

All I've ever done is cause grief & it doesn't look like that's changed. I needed to push those feelings back. What good am I to Claire telling her how I feel, doesn't seem like she feels the same way...

Claire's POV

He hadn't responded. His head was down & I had no idea what he was thinking. I've been trying to come up with my own explanation of what had happened that night and all I could do was think about the actual feelings.

I felt so happy and in love. Having Shane so close to me like that had taken my breath away. And now we couldn't stop arguing. We'd said we were in love, and I'd meant it and I thought Shane did too.

For a while it was all about my broken heart and being angry. But I was only angry with myself. As much as I hated to admit it – I couldn't be angry with Shane, it's not like it's the first time he's slept with a girl then dropped her...

I then saw Shane quickly turn around facing his back toward me, I thought he was going to do something, but in a rough strained voice he just said.

'Go.'

And just like that I did. This was the end, there would be no more arguing and no more us.

Once again tears filled my eyes.

_**URGHHH ok guys I'm pretty aware that was baad! I don't even know – I don't want to put like average things in this I want to make it different so I just keep getting stuck! *sad face***_

_**I will do better PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**XXXX**_


	10. Not Good

_**Hi! OMG guys this is my tenth chapter and I have reached 100 reviews, whoop! I love you guys please keep doing it with suggestion or whatever really. By the way if you read my other MV stories most will also be updated in the next week or soo,**_

_**Enjoy...**_

SHANES POV

I was once again lay on my bed facing the ceiling wondering why my life sucks so badly. Not a feeling that I'm unfamiliar with but it still felt like a fresh wound. I'd always been told that these things happen to the weak and I'd never really listened to Dad's drunken advice - just to show a little more resentment toward him, but he could be right. Sure he wasn't all that wise but if you think about it in this case I had been weak. To love. If I had just quit making up the fantasy of me and Claire being some amazing couple I wouldn't be in this mess.

So what to do? Listen to Claire and just forget it all. At the time that really hadn't been an option because I was still so hung up on how much I wanted to be with her. But now I had to be honest with myself. Claire could really love me and I'd always known that – which could be the reason why I'd struggled so much to say I felt.

_So now you know what to do. Just let it all go..._

My body was already numb of all feeling and emotion. All I had to do was carry it all on, Claire was young and a girl – she was probably just up for the idea of being in love. She never cared about me she was just being naive. And seriously I'm 18 what was I thinking that I'd found my future wife or something?

_Kinda, I did love her,_

But now I can't she doesn't love me and if she's over it then then I should be too. I wasn't going to be that boy from the movies that declares his love by taking her to the top of the Eiffel Tower or something, like I said it's just the movies I need to be real and admit she doesn't feel the same.

So that's it just fuck it, fuck her and fuck love. I need to get my head straight and get on with my life, I don't care about her and I defiantly don't want her I can do better.

What use is there there trying to explain myself is she doesn't care.

I climbed out of my bed, grabbed a wrinkled shirt and jeans before heading to the shower to try and wash away all emotions once and for all so I could resume being my old boring X box-loving-chilli-making-slacker-boy self.

CLAIRE'S POV

I couldn't believe what I'd just done; I'd gone into his room and told him that I wanted it to be over for us to go back to normal, my head was telling me what to say and how to act. But all the time my heart was screaming at me to shut up and tell the truth.

_I love you Shane_

Why am I being so stupid? He used me and still I can't get over my feelings for him. Every time I saw him my mind would flash back to how he held me and how gentle he was that night. Even before then, the times we'd laugh as he chased me around the house and more serious times – he made a deal with a vampire to protect me!

I did think he loved me, even if it was just as a younger sibling there was still something. How could he be so cruel? Was it some kind of player thing, that it was funny to do that to a girl? I should be thinking that he is a selfish pig, but no naive little Claire was hopelessly in love. I mean I know Shane is going to get over it soon enough but I'm not sure I will.

_Oh God_, I thought as an ache, which has visited my heart many times these past days returned. I have so got to talk to him.

Down the hall I heard the creek of his door as it opened. What if he's coming here!

I quickly straightened up and rubbed my eyes in a failing effort to cover up the fact that I'd been crying. Again

_Maybe I should go to him first._

I then followed my gut and walked to the door as I have done millions of times before, but now it felt like each step I was taking, I was shaping my future. I pulled the handle and took a small step forward.

As I thought Shane was there too, not far out of his room but facing the opposite way to me – toward the bathroom. He turned his head as he heard me open the door, there were a few seconds before either of us moved and we did he went first. It was a small movement; he simply rolled his eyes and maybe smirked a little before twirling around on the balls of his feet and going into the bathroom.

I stood there staring not knowing what to do. But I knew what was going to happen. I was going to step back into my room go to my bed and cry whilst I thought about how bad I'd messed up.

_This isn't you, it never has been_

I'd never been one to give up or sulk about losing and now I couldn't stop crying. How could I change a lifetime habit so quickly?

_Because of a boy_

One that has clearly never cared. I mean how is rolling your eyes and smirking going back to normal. God I could scream and maybe throw some things around, but once again that isn't me. Dam it maybe I just need to forget about this fantasy relationship.

MICHAEL'S POV

Oh my God. What the hell is happening to this house, it seems like this whole family is slowly tearing at the seams. It was never a normal family but still... We've all always loved each other – some more than others. But now Shane and Claire are at each other's throats and Eve is pissed at me and Shane.

I stared at my still full bowl of cereal; I was so not hungry anymore. Last I heard Shane was in his room getting yelled at by Eve and Claire was still in her room.

In more ways than one this whole thing is my fault. I mean I was the one who made the bet with him; the girls think Shane's the big bad bully in this but no. Far from it.

I've known that boy for 15 years and never did I think he'd be admitting he was in love to me, I'm not saying he's messed up but he does not cope well with feelings. In his childhood he wasn't given a lot of love, so he never bothered with it and just bottled up everything he felt. I know him, now everything has gone wrong he'll be telling himself that everything was fake and pointless. So freaking wrong...

At that second Shane walked in hair freshly wet from a shower.

'Hey man.' He said casually like it was a normal day and headed straight for the kettle.

'Urm hey. Is everything okay?' I asked, hoping for an update.

'Yep.' He said bluntly, I was again for, _me and Claire are... _But it never came.

'You want a top up?' He said pointing a finger at my half empty mug.

_Why in hell is he asking me about coffee. _

I was done with the weird inner monologue and just came out with it.

'Dude what's happened with you you and Claire?' I saw him freeze in his action slightly before looking up to meet my eyes squarely.

'Nothing. I'm over it.' Liar. He said it like we were talking about some school yard crush.

He then walked out of the kitchen leaving the kettle screeching. I look at it shaking my head at my own reflection.

'Not good.' I whispered.

_**Yay chapter 10 done! Hope you guys like it I know not a whole lot of talking in there mostly thoughts so basically Michael is the only one fighting for S & C. But should he be? I still have no idea. Review you guys!**_

_**Lots of Love ;)**_

_**Nikkie xxx**_


End file.
